1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is in the general field of water supply systems. The invention is more particularly related to a method and apparatus for activating or de-activating water supply to a particular location. It is more particularly directed to such a method in case of emergency situations. The invention is even more particularly related to such a system as heretofore set forth wherein a master control record is maintained in a central location, such as that of a professional plumber or the like.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
There is no prior art known to me utilizing the method of indexing and cross-indexing information as well as installing a special cut-off and informative valve plate which can be interrupted and used by any unskilled person.